Hidden Feelings
by MystDrgn
Summary: Zell has hidden emotions that he cant share with anyone....except her...


Hidden Feelings § 

Zell sat glumly on a bench in the Cafeteria of Balamb Garden. It's funny, you never think about the things that you truely care about when you're in the middle of doing something, and that was what happened in Zell's case. He felt very badly about something and wasn't about to admit it to the rest of his friends. It finally hit him that morning. He was walking around the Garden feeling a bit bored when he saw Squall and Rinoa on the balcony of the Quad kissing each other passionatley, as Zell suddenly realized, "Wow...look at them. They really love each other...". As soon as he thought this, he quickly looked away and started to walk around Garden again. Then he came upon Irvinne and Selphie doing their usual thing, kissing and flirting and generally having a good time. "Come over here, Zell!" Irvinne had said, but Zell decided against it and looked away sadly, for he was not in the mood to hang around couples. 

"Zell," he told himself, "where did you go wrong? I mean, I always act the way I truely am, but this is getting terrible. I am so lonely it's not even funny. I always wanted to be loved, but I have never been loved by anyone but myself. Squall and Rinoa love each other, and so do Irvine and Selphie... oh what am I going to do???" 

Zell drank his soda with an expressionless look upon his face as he was remembering back to the events of this morning. He suddenly sat upright as he realized whom he truely loved. He loved every part of her; her wonderful personality, the way the sun shimmered off of her beautiful blonde hair, the way her glasses reflected a slant of light as they made her look smarter than most people, her beautiful, attractive body with volumptious breasts and slender thighs, but Zell didn't care too much about that. Zell loved Quistis more than anything in the world, and deep down, he realized that he always had. 

Zell then slumped back into the chair as people started to stare. He began feeling worthless, and thoughts of "She'd never like me" or "I'm too stupid for someone like her" began to race through his troubled heart. She was the most beautiful person in the world to him, and Zell loved her...he loved her deeply with a love that he felt would never be quenched. He had to give it a shot. 

Zell now felt a new reason to go on, and now he decided to confront Quistis about this. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria. After numerous conversations with people about where she might be, he finally came upon Xu, the one person who was positive to know. 

"Xu, do you know where Instructor Trepe is? I need to speak with her," Zell asked with a noticable look of eagerness on his face. 

"Sure. She's in her room, but classes are over. You...wanted to see her?" Xu replied noticing the eager look. 

"Yes, I...uh...I have to tell her something. Thank you, bye!" Zell spoke as he jogged to the elevator. 

"Now I wonder what he was in such a commotion over her for......?" Xu shrugged and decided to go back teaching the Junior Classmen about how to draw Para-Magic. 

Zell raced to the elevator once he was out of Xu's sights. He had never been so excited about anything in his life, but he had never been so worried, either. He hit the button as he waited very impatiently for the elevator to descend to floor one. 

Squall stepped the elevator as it reached its destination and immediatley noticed Zell's eager look. "Oh, Zell! What are you looking o anxious for...?" Squall began to smirk as he said this. 

"I...um...It's nothing Squall, I'll tell you later." Zell had difficulty saying this as his anxiety and nervousness mounted. 

"Irvine said you looked depressed this morning. Do you want to talk about it?" Much to Zell's suprise, Squall actually had a look of concern on his face. 

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine now! I just have to go do something. See ya, bro!" Zell pushed into the elevator and hit the 2f button. 

The elevator rose at the speed Zell's heartbeat rose. He was almost there! Zell stormed out of the elevator (nearly knocking over some innocent students), and sprinted to Quistis' Classroom. He made an attempt to calm himself, as he knocked on the door. 

A voice rang from the inner chambers. "Come in," as Zell opened the door with the controls on the side, entered the room, and walked to Quistis' desk. 

"Oh, Zell! ...What do you need?" 

"Well...I...uh...I had to tell you something..." 

"And what might that be?" 

"Well...um..." Zell turns beet red. "It's kinda hard to say...." 

"Oh Zell, you kidder! You can tell me anything!" Quistis offers a warm smile that makes a tingely feeling run down his spine and also one in his groin area as he blushes again. 

"Well....we've known each other a long time, right?" 

"Yes?" 

"Well, I was kinda thinkin this afternoon about how alone I feel. I mean, Squall has Rinoa, and Selphie has Irvine and that kinda leaves me deserted." 

"What are you trying to say, Zell?" Quistis smiles again as he sees redness re-enter Zell's cheeks. 

"I...I..." Zell doesn't know what to say, so he suddenly leans forward and pushes his lips against Quistis' with a passion greater than the fires of the sun. Quistis is shocked at first, but kisses back with equal passion. Zell wraps his arms around Quistis and begins to slip his tongue into her mouth. Quistis sucks on it as she runs her hands down his back. After a while, Quistis breaks the kiss with a smile. 

"I love you, Quistis. More than anything on this earth...and thats fine if you don't-" 

Quistis interrupts Zell with, "Zell...I love you too. I have secretly felt this way ever since we went on our first SeeD mission...I love you more than anything as well, Zell." 

Zell's jaw literaly drops to the floor. "You...you do?!?!?" 

Quistis nods and Zell does 5 backflips in the classroom. He then runs back to Quistis and kisses her on the lips, as they feel that they both have a life ahead of them. 

The End 


End file.
